The present invention relates to an actuator arrangement for a motor vehicle drivetrain, in particular for a dual-clutch arrangement, having a first fluid cylinder which is connected via a first fluid connection to a fluid supply device, having a second fluid cylinder which is connected via a second fluid connection to the fluid supply device, and having a pressure measuring arrangement, and to a method for the control of a dual-clutch arrangement by means of an actuator arrangement of said type.
Actuator arrangements of said type are known for the actuation of dual-clutch arrangements of dual-clutch transmissions for motor vehicles. Such dual-clutch arrangements have a first and a second friction clutch that can be actuated independently of one another. For this purpose, the fluid supply device generally has a first pressure regulating valve for regulating the pressure in the first fluid connection, and a second pressure regulating valve for regulating the pressure in the second fluid connection. The pressure regulating valves are commonly connected to a line pressure which is generated for example by means of a pump in combination with a line pressure regulating valve or in conjunction with a pressure accumulator.
The pressure in the fluid connections corresponds to the respective pressure in cylinder chambers of the fluid cylinder. The pressure thus corresponds to an actuating force for the actuation of the respective friction clutch and/or to a torque that can be transmitted by the friction clutch.
The friction clutches may be implemented as dry-running friction clutches of the classic type or as wet-running multiplate clutches.
In the case of dual-clutch transmissions, the friction clutches are actuated in overlapping fashion in order to transfer the power flow from one sub-transmission (for example for the odd-numbered gear stages) to a second sub-transmission (for example for the even-numbered gear stages), specifically without an interruption in traction power. In this way, it is possible to perform gear changes without an interruption in traction power.
For the overlapping actuation of the two friction clutches, it is advantageous if the actuating pressure or the torque transmitted by the friction clutches can be adjusted, preferably regulated, in a precise manner.
For this purpose, it is known for the first fluid connection to be assigned a first pressure sensor and for the second fluid connection to be assigned a second pressure sensor. Here, the two pressure sensors form a pressure measuring arrangement.
The pressure sensors determine respective actual pressures, which are compared in an electronic regulator with respective target pressures, wherein the regulating error thus formed is used for the control of the respective pressure regulating valve.